The Never Ending Banquet
by animagafreak
Summary: Tohru cries herself to sleep every night.It's been like this for weeks.Ever since the endless benquet had begun.My first story, if you give flames, please tell how I can make it better.Warning:Might seem strange since it jumps from 1 view point to another


Summary-_Tohru cries herself to sleep every night. It's been like this for weeks. Ever since the endless banquet had begun._

Warning, this story might seem sort of strange because it's jumping from one point of view to another. But please give it a shot.

The Never Ending Banquet

By animagafreak

Hi, y'all! Please don't be too hard on me, I don't mind flames, but if you do flame me, could you please tell me how to be better? It's just that this is my first story. Well, here it goes!

Oh, Disclaimer. I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. The plot is all mines…I think.

A small tear fell from the hazel eyes of Tohru Honda, making a soft trail of sadness run down her cheek. Tohru was no longer her optimistic self. Her eyes swollen, she stood and stared out at the moon above her. Tohru looked back at her castle. Her home had change from the cozy house of Shigure Sohma, to a tent. A tent no longer on the Sohma grounds, but merely in the park she had taken Hiro and Kisa to so many months ago.

Tohru crawled back into her tent and crouched down in the corner, clutching her legs closely to her body. She cried. She cried to the heavens above, her screams silent. She missed all the Sohmas terribly. Tohru was depressed and she wanted nothing more than to again see the Sohmas.

Tohru mentally scolded herself. _I shouldn't thing things like that. I would only be hurt. I could never see them. Akito has them with her_(Yes, they know she's a girl)_. Akito has them with her at the endless banquet. All except Kyo. Kyo was contained in what I imagine to be a horrible room. I wish I was with him now, and with Yuki and the others as well. Yet even with this strong disliking of Akito, I can't help but want to be friends and stop this madness. _

Kyo scowled at the world and looked out of his window. He had always hated this terrible room. Who wouldn't? No one would enter it even if they could, knowing that past cats had been there generation after generations.

He wished Tohru was with him. She was the only one that cared besides Shishou. Though Kyo knew that he couldn't hope for help from him. Shishou was gone. Lost in an empty shell of nothingness. After he and the other Juunishi had been taken under Akito, Shishou had merely lost himself to a sea of darkness. He no longer taught martial arts. He no longer had such a strong will. He seemed to think that he was helpless, and stopped trying to do anything.

None of the other Juunishi had done anything too help him. They just watched, helpless, as Akito forced himinto this room of captivity. Kyo scowled once again, this time at his cousins. _None of them did anything at all. Not one. Not Momiji, or Haru, not even Kagura, who claimed to love him. Especially not that stupid rat. Yuki would never do anything to help him. Heck, Shigure seemed to not even mind that they were all living under Akito's rules._

Kyo felt a tear threatening to fall, and he longed for Tohru to be able to comfort him, not knowing that another person across the town was thinking the same thing.

Yuki sighed and looked around him. Everyone was depressed nowadays. Even Momiji was down. Shigure seemed to be the only one fine to be staying with Akito. Even Hatori, who normally was near Akito was somber that the others were here. Every day had been terrible. People had been hurt by Akito day after day, from Momiji to Haru to Hiro. Even Rin had faced Akito's wrath. Yuki would love to be free, and get away from Akito. He stopped bimself from thinking that he was leading the worst life to lead. Compared to others, Yuki knew he had it easy. _Just look at all those that had been hurt. I'm a favorite of Akito, and she's not locking me in that dark room. I'm sure Kyo has it the worst. He can't even be free to go to school. Though I can't say that school is very good. It's an all boys school. I even miss Kakeru_. _I guess this is what I deserve. I have always been so selfish. Why did I have to be "special"? I wish that I wasn't. That way Kyo could finally beat me, and we could live in Shigure's house again. I wish I was normal._

Yuki rose out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps slowly advancing towards his room. He tried to ignore them, knowing well that it was Akito. Yuki was as every bit scared of him as he was as a child.

Akito opened the door swiftly and Yuki knew something was wrong at once. Akito began to speak.

"You. Tomorrow, at noon, you need to see me. You haven't had any punishment yet for your action with that monster girl." Akito began, her voice cold. Yuki felt a chill run down his spine, knowing that Akito was mad. She continued. "Bring the girl with you." At that, she left.

I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that this was so short! I couldn't find any way to add a different cliffy, and I just left it at that! I pinky promise that I will make the next chapters longer! magically shakes your pinky I also promise on scout honor! And uh…PROMISE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! Also, any other kind of promises you can make! I know it's short, but I hope you liked it! RxR!

-animagafreak


End file.
